Let It Flow
by Cakrawala Senja
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang saling membenci satu sama lain. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika mereka terjebak dalam status 'bertunangan? "Apa-apaan kau, Haruno!"/ "Kenapa aku harus duduk dengan Uchiha tengik ini?"/ "Atas permintaan Mikoto kita akan menggelar acara pertunangannya malam ini."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah ciptaan dari Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka.

LET IT FLOW

Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura

Genre : Romace

Rated M

By Bangtan's Wings

First Chapter : The Beginning

...

..

.

Takdir memang seperti itu. Menuliskan kisah manusia dengan alur tak menentu. Memberikan sesuatu yang tak ingin kita miliki dan mengambil sesuatu yang ingin kita miliki. Biarkan takdir mengatur sekenario untuk kisah kita. Kita hanya perlu memainkannya agar kisah itu bisa mengalir sesuai rangkaian cerita yang telah ditulisnya.

.

..

...

Pagi yang cerah bagi gadis dengan surai merah muda itu. Meski matahari masih nampak malu untuk memperlihatkan cahayanya, tak mengurangi aura positif pagi ini. Gadis itu berjalan di koridor Konoha High School yang lumayan sepi dengan langkah percaya diri. Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan seragam kebanggaan sekolahnya. Seragam putih lengan panjang dipadu dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah tua bergaris hitam yang selaras dengan roknya itu nampak sangat serasi dikenakannya. Mood-nya sedang baik kali ini.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis ceria dan berwawasan luas. Dia hidup dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya dan bahagia. Gadis ini tipe orang yang realistis. Jika dia melihat lelaki tampan, maka ia katakan lelaki itu tampan. Dia suka belanja, dia juga ingin tampil cantik seperti kebanyakan gadis remaja seusianya. Dia menangis ketika ia bersedih. Dia tertawa saat ingin tertawa. Jika dia benci sesuatu, maka gadis ini akan mengatakan dia benci, begitu juga jika dia suka akan sesuatu. Dia bahkan tak segan mengatakan secara langsung penilaiannya kepada seseorang tanpa mengurangi kesopanan juga tidak melampaui batas.

Sakura telah sampai di depan ruang kelasnya, namun, naas. Pemandangan di depannya saat ia pertama kali masuk ke kelas membuat _mood_ -nya hilang seketika. _Hell_ , Bagaimana tidak? Seorang siswa berambut mencuat kemana-mana mencium seorang gadis yang tentu saja Sakura tahu siapa itu. Pasangan yang setiap orang seantero sekolah pasti tahu, Shion dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berciuman di hadapannya. Ah, tak sengaja berciuman di hadapannya mungkin lebih tepat.

Apa mereka begitu mendalaminya sehingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura saat ini? Tolonglah Sakura ingin muntah sekarang. Dua orang yang paling dibencinya sedang bermesraan. Mereka melakukan _french kiss_. lalu tangan Shion mencengkeram rambut Sasuke, tangan pemuda itu bahkan masuk kedalam rok Shion. Sakura hanya melongo berdiri disamping pintu, dia sangat butuh plastik sekarang. Ciuman memang wajar bagi anak SMA, namun tidak untuk tindakkan yang terakhir. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang sangat menjunjung harga diri dan martabat seorang gadis. Tentu saja melihat adengan seperti itu dari orang yang dibencinya merupakan sebuah kesialan.

BRAKK

Tak tahan lagi, Sakura menggebrak pintu disampingnya, mengalihkan fokus dua anak manusia yang sedang bermadu kasih itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Haruno?!" Bentak Sasuke tak terima acaranya diganggu. Sedang Shion buru-buru merapikan roknya lalu menatap sebal pada Sakura.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Uchiha! Ini sekolah, bukan tempat pembuatan anak! Jika ingin mesum, carilah tempat sepi atau sewa hotel sekalian, kalian kan kaya."

"Bilang saja kau iri. Shion tidak rata sepertimu." Ujar Sasuke meremahkan.

Sakura yang tidak terima dibilang rata, maju dengan langkah cepat kearah Sasuke, tangannya mengepal siap melayangkankan tinjunya pada si pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sebelum tangannya sampai pada pipi Sasuke, sebuah tangan besar lainnya memegang lengan Sakura, menghentikan aksinya pada Sasuke,

"Tak ada gunanya kau menanggapi orang seperti dia, Sakura." Itu Garaa, kekasih Sakura sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menoleh terkejut, "Gaara.."

"Ayo duduk." Ajak Gaara.

Terimakasih Gaara, karenamu berakhirlah perdebatan kecil itu. Sasuke kemudian segera menarik Shion keluar kelas, mungkin mereka ingin mencari tempat sepi sesuai nasehat Sakura.

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Para guru juga telah memasuki kelas masing-masing sesuai jadwal. Sama halnya Kakashi, dia telah memasuki ruang kelas XI Science 1, kita bisa sebut kelas Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas, dia berdiri di depan kelas melihat pola duduk murid-muridnya yang selalu sama setiap kali ia mengajar. Sangat kentara bahwa kelas yang diampunya ini termasuk kedalam kelas yang membeda-bedakan teman. Sebagai guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas mereka, Kakashi tidak akan membiarkannya begitu terus. Sekelebat ide muncul di otaknya yang jenius. Hmm... ini mungkin akan menjadi lebih menarik.

"Pagi semua..." sapa Kakashi, bibirnya tersenyum di balik topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Pagi.." jawab muridnya serentak.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini mungkin akan kosong." Kata-kata Kakashi berhasil membuat seisi kelas ramai, yah, mungkin ada beberapa yang berekspresi biasa saja.

"Namun, sebagai gantinya, aku akan menggunakan jam pelajaranku untuk mengundi tempat duduk kalian. Tidak ada yang boleh protes kali ini."

.

.

"Apa ini, sensei?! Kenapa aku harus duduk dengan Uchiha tengik ini?" Protes Sakura sambil berdiri, Sasuke yang meresa namanya disalah ucapkan langsung menoleh pada si pelaku, memberikan tatapan datar tapi tajam miliknya pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada protes, Sakura. Bukankah kalian itu 'sisa' tadi? Kalian yang terakhir, bukan?" Jelas Kakashi, ia lalu pergi keluar kelas menyisakan jam pelajarannya yang tersisa.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. Dia berada dibangku pojok kanan bersebelahan dengan jendela besar bersama Sasuke. Tempat strategis untuk tidur tentu saja, namun bukan itu tujuan Sakura datang ke sekolah. Dia tidak ingin menjadi anak pemalas dengan tidur di bangku paling pojok dengan lelaki seperti Sasuke.

"Jaga sikapmu, Haruno. Ucapkan namaku dengan benar." Sakura melirik bosan pada Sasuke.

Ia tak memperdulikan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya sibuk memandangi teman-temannya yang juga berubah posisi dari tempat duduk semula. Ino dengan Shikamaru, Hinata dengan Naruto, Kiba dengan Karin, intinya dirinya dan teman-temannya terpencar, kecuali Naruto dengan Hinata. Ditambah di depannya adalah tempat duduk Sai dan Neji, membuat Sakura berada dalam segitiga yang terdiri dari tiga lelaki tampan namun menyebalkan.

Matanya kemudian bergulir ke tempat duduk Gaara. Oh, Ya Tuhan! Gaara duduk dengan Shion, ini tidak baik. Shion adalah mantan kekasih Gaara, ini benar-benar bahaya untuk Sakura.

"Berhenti memasang raut aneh, Haruno. Itu tidak enak dipandang." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Berhenti menyuruhku seenaknya Uchiha," balas Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Gaara.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, "Apa kau takut kekasihmu itu kembali lagi pada masa lalunya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Haha. Lucu sekali, bukankah pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untukmu, tuan?" Sakura ikut menyeringai, "Hanya pastikan saja gadis –oh, mungkin saja dia sudah tidak gadis? Terserahlah, yang jelas pastikan saja Shionmu itu tidak menggoda milik orang lain." Ucap Sakura, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Gaara melihat mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Sakura, seperti orang yang sedang bercanda, atau sedang saling menggoda? Entah kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu, namun, mereka berdua memang terlihat begitu di pandangan Gaara sejak lama. Itu menyakitinya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, lewat." Suruh Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang tidur dengan headset yang terpasang ditelinganya. Bel istirahat berbunyi satu menit yang lalu, dan Sakura sangat ingin ke kantin saat ini.

"Sasuke! Aku ingin ke kantin!" Sasuke masih saja tertidur. Sakura mencabut headset yang menyumpal telinga Sasuke dengan paksa, menyebabkan lelaki yang sedang tidur tampan itu terbangun.

"Kenapa lagi, Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. "Bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar? Aku ingin ke kantin."

"Tidak boleh."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu tidak boleh?"

"Jika kau pergi, maka sinar matahari dari jendela akan mengenai wajahku, dan itu silau, kau tahu? Jadi, berbaik hatilah sedikit dengan meminjamkan tubuhmu sebagai penghalang." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, kemana gaya irit omongnya sekarang?

Kening Sakura berkedut, apa maksud Sasuke adalah menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai payungnya? Hell no!

"Tidak mau, aku mau ke kantin!" Sakura masih ngotot, ia melihat sekeliling kelas dan tidak menemukan teman-temannya bahkan Gaara. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke disini, sepi. Dia ditinggal! Dan ini gara-gara Sasuke! Dia tidak terima ini.

Sakura berdiri, mencoba mengambil celah antara meja dan kaki Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura melangkah, Sasuke terlebih dahulu memindahkan kepalanya ke meja. Sakura bisa saja melompat diantara punggung Sasuke dan kursi yang berhimpit dengan tembok itu, namun tidak! Di dalam roknya hanya ada celana dalam hari ini, dia tidak akan memberikan pemandangan gratis itu untuk Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas, dia pasrah.

Sakura kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya lalu melihat ke jendela, di bawah sana terdapat atlet basket sekolah yang sedang berlatih. Lihatlah, cara mereka menggiring bola, itu sangat keren dimata Sakura. Dia suka memandangi lelaki keren yang berkeringat, itu sangat seksi di matanya, ini mengingatkannya pada Gaara ketika bermain sepakbola, dia kapten team disana. Tunggu! Sakura menyadari sesuatu, bukankah Sasuke kapten team basket? Kenapa dia malah tertidur disini!?

Sakura menoleh lagi, berniat membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang tidur menghadap kearahnya. Melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan pulas, membuat gadis ini tak tega membangunkannya.

Dipandangi wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, haruskah dia iri dengan wajah tanpa cacat itu? Sakura bahkan tidak menemukan satupun bekas jerawat di wajah putih milik Sasuke. Sasuke memang tampan, siapa yang akan mengelaknya?

Jujur, Sakura akui, dia sangat iri dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Ya mereka adalah teman sejak kecil, bersama Naruto juga. Kali ini bukan masalah wajah atau sesuatu yang menjerumus tentang fisik. Ini tentang kemampuan dan bakat. Sejak kecil Sasuke sangat pandai, Sakura lelah menjadi nomor dua dan menjadi bayangan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan jarang belajar, dan selalu tertidur saat ada sela, namun dia tetap memegang posisi pertama. Berbeda dengannya yang perlu belajar mati-matian untuk mendapat peringkat dua.

Lelah memandangi wajah Sasuke, Sakura memilih tidur mengikuti Sasuke. Kepalanya juga ia letakkan di meja menghadap wajah Sasuke. Mereka berdua tertidur, sejenak melupakan rasa tidak suka di hati masing-masing.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura juga Gaara ke kantin bersama dengan tempat duduk yang sama setiap harinya, tempat duduk paling pojok di kantin. Dan seperrti biasa juga, meja bundar yang berada di tengah kantin itu pasti akan ditempati oleh Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Karin, Shion, dan Sasuke.

Namun, kali ini berbeda, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berada pada tempat masing-masing.

"Kemana Sakura?" Tanya Gaara possesif.

"Entah.." jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan, dia sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap possesif Gaara pada Sakura sebenarnya. Naruto tahu persis Sakura suka kebebasan, bagaimana bisa ia mau dengan Gaara yang menurutnya terlalu membatasi gerak Sakura.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood ke kantin." Kali ini Ino menanggapi. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja Sasuke, Sasuke juga tidak ada disana. Sudah pasti, mereka sebangku kan, sekarang? Pikir Gaara.

Gaara beranjak dari kursinya ke kelas. Ino, Naruto, Kiba, juga Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keprotektifan Gaara.

.

Di depan ruang kelas, Gaara melihat Shion yang mematung dengan tatapan kesal di tengah pintu.

"Minggirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku." Ucap Gaara dingin. Shion menyingkir memberi jalan pada Gaara agar dia bisa lewat.

Sama seperti Shion, Gaara berhenti pada langkah ketiganya. Matanya menatap tajam objek dengan radius tujuh meter di hadapannya. Seorang sisiwi dengan surai merah jambu tertidur menghadapkan wajahnya kearah siswa bersurai mencuat. Meski hanya dengan posisi seperti itu, emosi Gaara telah dinaikkan karenanya. Tentu saja ia tahu itu Sasuke dan Sakura.

Bukankah mereka saling membenci? Harusnya Gaara yang berada di posisi itu menggantikan Sasuke. Gaara ingin menghampirinya dan menarik Sakura darisana. Namun, Sakura yang yang tertidur seperti itu membuatnya tak tega membangunkannya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Shion yang telah menghilang entah kemana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambill langkah yang sama dengan Shion, dia masih percaya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Habis sudah penderitaan Sakura karena Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk diam, jangan mengeluh, mengatainya jelek, merusak pemandangan dan lain-lain yang tentu saja menyinggung hati Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke melarang Sakura ke kantin hanya untuk menjaganya tidur, dan menghalau sinar matahari dari jendela agar dia tidak silau, khusus yang satu ini Sakura benar-benar ingin marah, untuk hari ini saja gadis ini benar-benar tidak mau menanggapinya.

Sakura berdiri dan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merapikan bukunya. Sesampainya di depan kelas, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang, Sakura tentu saja kaget, refleks dia mendorong orang itu sampai jatuh.

Oh, tidak. Itu Gaara.

"Gaara...!" teriak Sakura, sejurus kemudian, Sakura membantu Gaara bangun.

"Maaf.." lirih Sakura.

Setelah berdiri, Gaara kembali menarik tangan Sakura, "Pulang bersamaku."

.

"Kita mau kemana? Kau tahu ini bukan arah rumahku." Tanya Sakura. Dia membonceng pada motor merah milik Gaara yang serasi dengan rambut merah bata miliknya.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah sungai indah di Konoha. "Woahh.." reaksi pertama Sakura saat melihat sungai itu.

Sungai ini tidak terlihat seperti sungai, ini lebih seperti danau, karena aliran air disana sangat tenang. Airnya jernih, sehingga setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya akan mampu melihat kehidupan air tawar yang hidup di sana. Terdapat pohon _Maple_ yang berada di tepi sungai dengan jarak setiap pohon sepuluh meter.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil mengikuti aliran sungai dengan Gaara yang mngikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Sakura tergelincir, tubuhnya oleng . Sebelum Sakura tercebur ke sungai, Gaara dengan tangkas menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat,

"Kau selalu begitu, kenapa kau selalu ceroboh, Sakura?" Ucap Gaara tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Sakura balas memeluknya erat, tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus punggung Gaara, menenangkan.

Sakura suka Gaara yang seperti ini. Meski teman-temannya berkata bahwa Gaara itu overprotektif, namun, yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada Gaara adalah sikapnya yang overprotektif itu. Dia suka dilindungi, terlebih oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Benar jika Gaara kadang mengekangnya. Namun, apapun itu, asal Sakura bersama Gaara maka Sakura rela. Dia telah terjerumus terlalu dalam pada pesona pemuda yang memeluknya saat ini. Dia mencintainya, sangat. Jantungnya selalu berdegub kencang saat berada di dekat Gaara.

"Tenanglah, Gaara. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah menolongku, bukan?"

Gaara melepas pelukannya, lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk duduk di bawah pohon maple yang masih hijau disana.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Sakura. Sakura sibuk menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, sedangkan Gaara lebih memilih menatap sosok cantik disampingnya. Kadang mulut kekasihnya ini terbuka entah menggumamkan kata apa, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum tak jelas. Gaara menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman menawan, dia sungguh tertarik dengan segala ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Gadisnya ini unik, antik, langka.

"Sakura.." panggil Gaara lembut. "Hmm..." gumam Sakura, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Mereka saling menatap, dua pasang iris hijau dengan nuansa berbeda itu bertemu. Dua pasang tangan dengan ukuran berbeda itu juga saling terkait.

"Ini milik Ayahku yang diberikan untukku, kita bisa setiap hari mengunjunginya. Belum ada orang yang tahu, karena ini memang khusus untuk keluarga Sabaku. Kelak saat kita menikah, ketika kau bukan lagi Haruno Sakura, dan kau menjadi salah satu dari Sabaku, tempat ini akan jadi milikmu juga. Kita akan piknik disini bersama anak-anak kita, menceritakan tentang kisah kita kepada mereka." Gaara mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum tulus yang meneduhkan. Sakura terharu, dia tak kuasa menahan liquid bening itu keluar dari matanya. Memikirkan kelak mereka akan menikah sudah sangat membuatnya bahagia.

Mata mereka masih saling menatap, menyalurkan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Perlahan wajah Gaara mendekat ke wajah Sakura, atensi matanya kini teralihkan oleh bibir ranum Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Akhirnya dua benda kenyal itu menempel, lalu saling melumat lembut penuh perasaan. Tangan Gaara melepaskan tautannya dengan tangan Sakura, berpindah memeluk pinggang Sakura guna memperdalam ciuman. Sedangkan Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelakinya ini.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, mereka mulai mengikutsertakan lidah mereka dalam ciuman itu. Lidah Gaara mengabsen setiap benda di rongga mulut Sakura. Sakura memindahkan telapak tangannya ke rambut Gaara, menggenggamnya untuk menyalurkan hasrat. Mereka saling bertukar ludah, lumatan demi lumatan mereka lakukan. Tubuh mereka semakin rapat, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis celah diantara mereka.

Sebelum terlalu jauh dan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, Gaara dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu. Mereka terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Bibir Sakura yang ranum itu, Gaara ingin sekali mencicipinya kembali, meski berkali-kali mungkin Gaara tidak akan pernah puas akan itu.

Ia memajukan wajahnya mengecup bibir Sakura. Kali ini hanya kecupan singkat biasa tapi mempunyai sensasi tersendiri bagi Sakura karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Gaara kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang melongo dibuatnya. Melihat Gaara tersenyum tak ayal membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum juga. Senyuman Gaara adalah kebahagiaan baginya.

.

.

Sakura melepaskan helm Gaara dari kepalanya, lalu memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-kun.. Aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, cepat masuk, sudah malam."

"Baiklah. _Good night_. Mimpi tentang ku yaa..!" Ucap Sakura lalu berbalik dan berlari mwnuju gerbang, dengan Gaara yag masih setia melihatnya.

Belum sampai lima langkah sakura berlari, dia berbalik lagi, dan mencium pipi Gaara tiba-tiba, lalu berlari kencang masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Gaara yang shock karena kejadian dengan senyum manis dan wajah merona.

.

.

" _Tadaima_.." Salam Sakura saat memasuki rumah. Didalam rumahnya yang cukup besar sudah ada Ibu dan Ayahnya yang menunggunya. Tumben, pikirnya.

"Darimana saja baru pulang?" Tanya Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki. Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Jalan-jalan. Biasanya aku kan juga pulang malam, Kaa-san."

"Tadi itu siapa?" Kali ini Ayahnya bertanya, Haruno Kizashi. "Ah.. Gaara? Dia kekasihku." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum malu."Ya sudah ya, aku ingin mandi dulu." Sakura beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Putuskan dia." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ibunya membuat langkahnya berhenti pada anak tangga pertama.

Sakura berbalik lagi menuju Ayah dan Ibunya yang masih setia duduk di sofa keluarga. "Apa maksudnya tadi?" tanya Sakura meminta penjelasan.

" _Kaa-san_ bilang, putuskan dia. Dia anak dari keluarga Sabaku kan? Ayahnya adalah musuh terbesar Ayahmu. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama kelak." Jelas Mebuki.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau.. aku sudah terlalu mencintainya..."

"Sakura, kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang cepat mandi dan ganti baju yang bagus, kita akan menghadiri acara penting." Perintah Kizashi.

"Baiklah. Tapi, _kaa-san, tou-san_ , aku tidak akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Gaara." Ucap Sakura keras kepala. Lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sakura mengenakan dress hitam elegan berenda yang menampakkan pertulangan selangka dan bahunya, dipadu dengan flatshoes yang juga berwarna hitam senada dengan dressnya. Rambutnya ia gelung ke atas, menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menambah kesan elegan baginya. Wajahnya ia poles dengan make up yang natural, pas pada wajahnya.

Keluarga Haruno baru saja turun dari mobil, memasuki restoran mewah di kawasan Konoha ini dengan anggun. Restoran ini sepertinya sudah disewa oleh orangtua Sakura, terlihat dari pengunjung yang bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Mereka menuju ke halaman belakang restoran yang menghadap langsung pada danau indah disana, hal ini malah mengingatkan Sakura pada Gaara, padahal baru satu jam mereka berpisah.

Sakura melihat ayah Sasuke, juga ada Itachi –kakak Sasuke, dan tentu saja Sasuke sendiri. Reuni ya? Pikir Sakura. Keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha memang sahabat sejak SMA sampai sekarang, Itulah kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mengenal sejak kecil, ditambah lagi fakta bahwa rumah Haruno dan Uchiha bertetangga.

"Itachi-ni!" Panggil Sakura pada Itachi, Kakak Sasuke. Sakura lalu berlari mendahului Ibunya dan Ayahnya, menghambur memeluk Itachi. Mereka seperti saudara yang terpisahkan. Sakura dan Itachi memang belum pernah bertemu sejak Itachi kuliah di Oxford, Inggris. Sakura sangat merindukan pemuda yang sudah dinggapnya kakak ini

"Sakura, beri salam pada paman Fugaku terlebih dahulu." Tegur Mebuki setelah sampai disana. Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi dan membungkuk kepada Fugaku. "Selamat malam, paman."

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Hai, pantat ayam...!" Ucapnya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Huh, rata." Gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mangatakannya di depan semua keluarga Sakura dan keluarganya sendiri begitu. Itu benar-benar pelecehan. Sakura yang bertampang _shock_ menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Itachi-ni, jangan ikut tertawa!" Hardik Sakura, namun tak mempan, karena mereka malah tertawa semakin keras dengan Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai.

Sakura kemudian duduk dibangku yang tersisa disana. Sakura baru sadar ada yang kurang disana, "Mana bibi Mikoto, paman?" Tanya Sakura.

Fugaku menghentikan tawanya, tatapannya nampak lebih serius kali ini, "Sebelum membicarakan itu, lebih baik kita makan dahulu. Kasihan, mereka menunggu giliran untuk dimakan." Ucap Fugaku.

Dua keluarga itu pun khusyuk dengan acara makannya. Disana terdapat berbagai menu Jepang juga Eropa. Berbagai _seafood_ dan _dessert_ ada disana. Apa mereka memesan semua menu yang ada disini? Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Meja bundar besar berukuran 4x3 meter digunakan untuk enam orang dengan menu sebanyak ini?

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka selesai makan. Fugaku mengawali pembicaraan. "Baiklah, acara ini berhubungan dengan permintaan isteriku yang tidak bisa hadir pada saat ini karena sakit, juga mengenai perjanjianku bersama isteriku dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki ketika kita masih berada pada tingkat SMA, bahwa kelak jika kita memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan kelamin yang berbeda kita sepakat untuk menjodohkannya. Dan atas permintaan Mikoto kita akan menggelar acara pertunangannya malam ini."

Seketika ucapan Fugaku menjadi petir bagi Sakura, apa ini berarti dia akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke? Dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Sebenarnya beban terberat bagi Sakura bukan karena dia akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, namun ketika dia sudah sangat mencintai pria lain. Dia memikirkan Gaara. Dia ingin Gaara, bukan Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri kemudian berlari meninggalkan meja makan yang berada di luar ruangan itu. "Sakura!" Ucap mereka serentak.

"Biar aku yang kejar." Ucap Sasuke kemudian beranjak darisana.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke, namun nihil, Sakura tak mungkin menjawabnya. Pemuda ini terus mencari ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Berlari kesana kemari.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Dia mendengar seseorang menangis di belakang pohon, itu pasti Sakura.

"Hiks... hiks.. Gaara.." Tangis Sakura menyebut nama Gaara. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya sejenak dan menghela napas. Dia lupa jika Sakura sudah mempunyai Gaara.

Sasuke akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Sakura. Sakura sedang berjongkok menyembunyikan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat terbebani dengan ini.

Terpaksa Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuatnya berdiri, lalu memeluknya erat. Sakura meronta sekuat tenaga, dia butuh Gaara saat ini.

"Sasuke, lepas!" Ucap Sakura parau.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau menerima pertunangan ini." paksa Sasuke

"Kenapa? Kau sudah punya Shion, kan?! Bukankah kau membenciku?!" Parau Sakura marah.

"Kau hanya terlalu mudah menyimpulkan, Sakura." Sasuke melepas pelukannya,

Pemuda itu kemudian berlutut.

"Kumohon.. Ibuku sekarat, dan ini keinginannya untukku agar aku bisa menikah dengan anak dari sahabatnya." Pemuda ini meneteskan air matanya, ini seperti bukan Sasuke yang Sakura kenal, atau mungkin inikah Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Aku hanya takut jika ini adalah permintaan terakhir darinya... Kumohon, Sakura.. Dia terkena leukimia, mustahil baginya untuk sembuh. Dia ingin aku dan kau berada disisinya selagi dia masih punya waktu untuk bernapas. Ibuku ingin kita tinggal bersama dengannya, makan bersama dengannya. Dia ingin kau menjadi menantunya."

Sakura terkejut mengetahui bibi kesayangannya menderita leukimia. Air matanya yang tadi masih mengalir, kini berhenti karena rasa terkejut yang juga menyakiti hatinya. "Kumohon Sakura, bantu aku.."

.

.

Meja makan besar itu hening. Hanya ada rasa gelisah yang bersuara disana. Empat orang yang ada disana khawatir kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang baru saja berlari meninggalkan mereka. Mereka tahu ini berat untuk gadis itu, namun, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang sama-sama mereka sayangi?

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sasuke yang kembali diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya. Rasa lega juga khawatir hadir bersamaan pada hati mereka. Mereka hanya takut tentang keputusan Sakura yang mungkin akan bertolak belakang dengan keinginan mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai di depan mereka, dua orang anak sekolah itu berdiri sejajar di hadapan mereka.

"Aku sepakat dengan perjodohan ini." ucap Sasuke serius.

"Aku..." Sakura menjeda ucapannya, berfikir lagi mengenai keputusan yang telah ia buat.

"...sepakat."

Dan dari sinilah kehidupan baru mereka dimulai.

.

.

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

LET IT FLOW

Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura

Bangtan's Wings

Second Chapter

M

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Hari ini akhir minggu, hampir semua orang berada di rumah masing-masing sekarang atau berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang tersayang. Tak terkecuali Sakura, gadis ini sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di kediaman Haruno, tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan, ia akan pindah rumah. Jangan kira ia pindah ke luar kota atau keluar negeri, bukan! Dia hanya akan pindah ke rumah tetangga, atau bisa kusebut rumah Sasuke.

Sakura meneliti setiap barang yang ia bawa, semua lengkap. Toh, kalaupun ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, ia hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter. Tak lupa ia membawa kucing lucu peliharaannya yang dia beri nama Saara, itu singkatan dari Sabaku no Gaara.

Ayah dan Ibunya telah menunggu di dalam mobil. Jangan berpikir karena Sakura dan Sasuke bertetangga maka ia hanya perlu mengangkut barang-barangnya dengan jalan kaki, itu tidak mungkin! Bayangkan, Sakura membawa empat koper dan satu tas punggung besar ditambah Saara yang juga menjadi muatan, dia tidak akan jalan kaki tentu saja.

Ia berada di rumah Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Disana sudah ada orangtua Sasuke lengkap dengan Uchiha bersaudara. Sakura turun dari mobil sambil menggendong Saara dengan senyuman. Senyumnya luntur ketika memandang raut pucat Mikoto, teringat kembali penyakit sialan yang di derita bibinya itu.

"Ah, Sasuke.., turunkan barang-barang Sakura dari mobil." Perintah Fugaku. Sasuke terlihat akan membantah, namun ia urungkan.

Orang tua Sakura langsung pergi saat itu juga, mereka akan ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan, dan Sakura benci itu karena memperkuat alasan agar dia bisa pindah ke rumah Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau bisa langsung melihat kamarmu di lantai atas. Ada namamu di depan pintunya, kok." Ujar Mikoto setelah memeluk Sakura, Sakura dengan senang hati melakukannya.

.

Kamar Sakura berada di samping kamar Sasuke dilantai atas. Gadis ini sudah hapal tata letak rumah Sasuke, dia sering bermain bersama Itachi ketika Itachi masih SMA dulu.

Saat Sakura memasuki kamarnya, hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah.. 'nyaman'. Kamar ini lebih luas sedikit dari pada kamarnya di rumah. Dindingnya dicat dengan perpaduan warna putih, merah muda, juga biru muda selang-seling. Terdapat ranjang queen size dengan sprei berwarna putih yang dihiasi corak bunga sakura di sudut-sudut sprei juga bed cover-nya. Jangan lupa lemari besar juga meja rias yang ada disana. Televisi dan sebuah karpet lembut juga turut hadir di samping kiri ranjangnya. Sedangkan di kanan ranjangnya terdapat jendela kaca besar tertutu[ lorden biru muda dengan satu pintu di tengahnya yang menghubungkan kamar Sakura dengan balkon. Tak ketinggalan kamar mandi mewah di dalamnya. Ini hebat, mewah namun masih nyaman ditempati.

Sakura telentang di ranjang empuknya, dia suka suasana baru ini. Sakura hanya bosan dengan kamarnya saja. Itu manusiawi kupikir.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka tanpa diketuk, Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa ini. Sasuke masuk dengan menarik dua koper di belakangnya.

"Ini kopermu." Sasuke mendorong koper Sakura kasar, dua koper itu bahkan terdorong dengan jarak lima meter dari tempat semula.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan kearah koper-kopernya dengan raut cemberut."Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Ada barang-barang berharga di dalamnya." Sakura meletakkan kopernya di depan almari untuk dirapikan nanti.

"Masih ada dua koper lagi di bawah, angkat saja itu sendiri. Dan jangan harap aku bersedia menggendong kucing menggelikanmu itu." Ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Cih. Dia hanya baik ketika ada bibi dan paman saja." Gerutunya.

.

"Hah..." Sakura menghela napasnya. Gadis Haruno ini tengah menarik dua kopernya yang tersisa menaiki tangga satu persatu, Sakura baru mencapai sepertiganya namun dia sudah merasa sangat lelah, salahkan pada tangga ini yang terlalu panjang. Untuk masalah Saara, dia akan mengurusnya nanti. Tidak ada siapapun yang membantunya. Pamannya dan Itachi sudah pergi entah kemana, Sakura tak mungkin meminta Mikoto membantunya, bukan?

Huh, kenapa ia seperti diabaikan sekarang?

Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menarik koper diiringi helaan napas. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil alih salah satu koper yang Sakura tarik. Itu Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Jika kau terpaksa membantu, lebih baik tidak usah saja."

Sasuke hanya berlalu melewati Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan menarik koper. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, "Kenapa masih diam di sana? Cepat naik! Aku hanya kasihan melihat gadis lemah yang harus berjuang hanya untuk menarik koper."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang malah terlihat aneh di wajah imutnya, dia tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke dan melanjutkan kegiatan terundanya tadi.

.

Senja telah tiba. Sakura masih belum beranjak dari kamar barunya. Gadis dengan surai permen kapas ini berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Pikirannya menerawang, ia masih belum rela dengan ini, apa benar takdir menuliskan kisahnya seperti ini? Sakura tertawa miris dalam hati, ini seperti kebanyakan drama picisan yang ia tonton di televisi, benar-benar menyebalkan. Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, otaknya menyelami setiap kegiatan yang ia lewati bersama Gaara. Selalu tentang pemuda itu, pemuda penuh kharisma yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sakura..!" Suara teriakkan dari lantai bawah membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura menyeka airmatanya kasar dan segera turun memastikan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura ketika sampai di bawah. Melihat Sakura di depan tangga, sontak membuat Sasuke segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kucingmu.. kucingmu!" Sasuke berkata dengan keringat yan membasahi dahinya dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia melihat sekeliling lalu menatap Sakura kembali.

"Kucingku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Pasalnya Sasuke benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, raut jutek dan tak acuh yang biasa menempel setia pada wajahnya kini digantikan dengan ekspresi takut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura merasa ini konyol, ekspresi takut sangat tidak cocok untuk tipe wajah Sasuke, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Dia mengikutiku terus, kau tahu!?" Sasuke marah dengan alasan tak jelas, membuat Sakura menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke yang terus berhubungan dengan Saara, kucingnya.

"Sasuke takut kucing, Sakura-chan." Sahut Mikoto yang datang dari kamarnya, teriakkan Sasuke mengganggu Mikoto yang beristirahat di kamarnya rupanya. Wanita paruh baya ini menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kaa-san! Aku hanya geli, aku tidak takut." Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang merajuk saat ini. Sekali lagi Sakura ingin tertawa, namun ditahannya karena tidak enak dengan Mikoto yang berada disana.

"Ah, benarkah itu, Bibi?" Tanya Sakura mengerjai Sasuke, dia sekarang tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke tidak mau membawa Saara tadi. Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyum.

Tiba-tiba Saara sudah berada di bawah kaki Sasuke, membuat pemuda ini melonjak dan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. "Jauhkan itu.. Jauhkan!" Teriak Sasuke histeris. Sakura terbahak, Sasuke ternyata menyimpan rahasia yang sangat besar selama ini.

Sakura mengambil Saara di bawah, muncul ide jahil dikepalanya. Bukannya menjauhkan kucing lucu itu dari Sasuke, Sakura malah menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Sakura melanjutkan aksinya dengan berjalan kearah Sasuke sambil menggendong Saara. Sakura terus melangkah maju memaksa Sasuke mundur menjauhinya. Sasuke mempercepat kelajuan langkah mundurnya seiring bertambahnya kecepatan langkah Sakura menuju ke arahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut bukan main, pemuda ini langsung mengambil langkah yang sama dengan Sakura, berlari menghindari Saara. Wajah Sasuke panik, takut dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Berkali-kali ia tolehkan kepalanya sambil berlari mencoba memastikan keberadaan Sakura. Tetap saja, setiap ia tengokkan kepalanya gadis ini selalu berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tangannya yang memegangi Saara. Mereka akhirnya kejar-kejaran, berputar dimeja makan, melompati sofa, juga mengelilingi Mikoto yang terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Mikoto mengambil ponsel di sakunya, dan tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka telah dijadikan obyek menarik bagi kamera telepon milik Mikoto. Satu, dua, tiga, empat? Ahh, lima moment terabadikan. Mikoto tersenyum melihat hasilnya, Sakura yang tampak senang karena mengerjai Sasuke dan Sasuke yang berekspresi sebaliknya.

Mikoto berhenti memotret ketika Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga disusul Sakura dibelakangnya. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian melanjutkan istirahatnya saat ia rasa nyeri di kepalanya kembali menyerangnya.

.

"Berhenti!" Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura ketika sampai di lantai atas. Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Sakura menyeringai, dia kembali berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke. Senangnya bisa mengerjai bungsu Uchiha ini, lihatlah raut wajahnya yang panik itu. Mana auramu yang biasanya Sasuke?

"Kubilang berhenti!" Teriak Sasuke panik. Sakura masih berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke. Posisi Sasuke saat ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Sakura. Pemuda itu sudah terhimpit oleh dinding di belakangnya.

Sakura hanya berjarak dua langkah dari Sasuke, wajah Sasuke sudah seperti mayat hidup, kulitnya pucat dengan mimik panik. Harusnya Sakura memotret Sasuke yang mengeluarkan ekspresi sangat langkanya ini, lalu ia tempel pada mading sekolah, itu pasti akan sangat menarik.

Sakura tersenyum tak jelas memikirkan ide briliannya itu sambil terus berjalan pelan –sangat pelan malahan, kearah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Saara membuat gerakkan tak terduga dengan melompat turun dari gendongan Sakura dan berlari menuruni tangga, Sakura ingin mengejarnya namun Saara sudah jauh dipandang mata.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dia sudah disambut dengan hempasan kasar Sasuke pada punggungnya. Posisi berbalik kali ini, punggung Sakura menghimpit tembok. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengurungnya. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan, gadis normal mana yang jantungnya tidak akan berdegub kencang jika disuguhi posisi seperti ini dengan laki-laki setampan Sasuke? Dan jangan lupa jika Sakura juga gadis normal.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang, ah..., bahkan tajamnya tatapan Sasuke mungkin dapat menghunus perisai apapun, oniksnya seperti mengeluarkan laser tak kasat mata yan menembus manik hijau bening Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya dia mengalihkan tatapannya keleher Sasuke, takut melihat mata tajam Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke dingin, benar-benar dingin. Sakura merinding.

"Sakura tatap aku." Perintah Sasuke tak ingin dibantah. Sakura dengan terpaksa menatap pada oniks elangnya. Lama mereka bertatapn, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, mengikis jarak antara mereka. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat.

Sakura menutup matanya rapat, Sasuke tidak berniat menciumnya kan?

DAKK

Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan menyentuh keningnya yang sakit bukan main karena benturan keras Kening Sasuke ke keningnya. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan dan mengatupkannya kembali. Ada perasaan lega, tapi juga tak percaya akan ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengaduh karena keningnya.

.

.

Makan malam ini terasa sangat aneh bagi Sakura, dia biasanya akan bercerita mengenai sekolahnya pada orang tuanya saat makan malam. Namun, kali ini dia harus berusaha untuk diam selama makan malam. Mulut cerewetnya tidak setuju dengan ini, hatinya ingin memulai percakapan, namun akalnya melarang itu.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Mikoto, sedang Fugaku berada di ujung meja sebagai kepala keluarga.

"I-itachi-ni.., bukankah kau harusnya di Inggris?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya, dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan keheningan. Mikoto tersenyum, dia tahu jika Sakura adalah anak yang susah diam.

"Diamlah, ini makan malam." Bukannya Itachi yang menjawab, Sasuke merespon duluan pertanyaan Sakura yang dihadiahi tatapan sebal oleh Sakura.

"Ah.., aku kembali hanya dua hari, besok aku akan kembali kesana." Itachi tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Cepat sekali."

"Ya, kau tahu aku orang sibuk Sakura." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu keadaan kembali seperti semula, hening. Hanya ada suara piring yang bersinggungan dengan sendok atau garpu disana.

Oh Ya Tuhan! Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini.

.

.

Sinar matahari telah muncul, melanjutkan tugas bulan menyinari bumi. Aktivitas kembali berlanjut di salah satu kota di Jepang, Konoha. Sama halnya Sakura, setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berpamitan dengan Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi, ia segera berangkat ke Sekolah.

Sakura biasanya akan pergi ke sekolah bersama ayahnya atau naik sepeda, tetapi kali ini berbeda, gadis merah muda itu duduk bersama pemuda tampan yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke.

Kecanggungan mengusai suasana mobil, tidak ada dari keduanya yang ingin membuka percakapan. Sakura akan benar-benar merasa gugup jika seperti putuskan untuk mendengarkan radio, Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyalakan radio. Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu melanjutkan mengemudi mobilnya.

Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you

I drink too much and that's an issue,

But I'm ok

Lagu Closer milik The Chainsmokers terdengar dari Radio, salah satu lagu kesukaan Sakura sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak akan memilih lagu itu ketika bersama Sasuke tentu saja. Sakura mengganti ke saluran berikutnya yang menyetel Alone – Marshmello. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menggantinya.

Suasana dalam mobil masih seperti sebelumnya, hanya suara instrumen lagu dari radio yang terdengar. Sakura masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini. Dia bosan. Sasuke seperti patung berjalan, lelaki di sampingnya ini irit bicara, namun sekali bicara, kata-katanya sangat menyebalkan Sakura pikir.

Sakura mengganti lagunya lagi karena dia bingung harus berbuat apa, Sasuke meliriknya. Instrumen Lean on – Dj Snake terdengar dari radio, namun Sakura masih tetap menggantinya. Lalu Faded dari Alan Walker, Sakura tetap kukuh menggantinya, dia merasa tidak ada lagu yang cocok untuk didengarkan dengan Sasuke dalam suasana seperti ini. Sampai pada lagu berikutnya saat ia ingin menggantinya, tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan lengannya dengan kasar dari radio dan mematikan radionya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Protes Sakura.

"Kau seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan." Mungkin itu benar, Sakura kebosanan di dalam sana asal kau tahu.

Sakura memasang raut malas mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia memutuskan untuk diam dan memainkan telepon pintarnya.

"Sasuke.." Sampai beberapa saat, Sakura kembali bersuara. Raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya,

"Hmm.."

"Jangan beritahu orang lain tentang pertunangn kita terutama Gaara ya..., aku yakin kau juga tidak ingin orang-orang tahu tentang ini, kan?" Pinta Sakura dengan nada memelas.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, "Sudah sampai, turunlah." Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura bahwa mereka telah berada di parkiran sekolah mereka. Lupakan tentang permintaan Sakura tadi, saat ini ada masalah yang baru bagi Sakura.

"Uchiha! Kenapa kau menurunkanku disini!? Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya pada orang-orang!?" Sakura tentu bingung dengan ini, dia berniat turun di halte samping sekolah tadi, menghindari rasa ingin tahu massal yang akan terjadi ketika ia berangkat dengan Sasuke, namun semuanya hancur karena ulah bungsu Uchiha di samping Sakura.

"Apa salahku? Kau tidak memberitahuku tadi," Ucap Sasuke tak acuh lalu keluar mobil.

Sakura masih ragu untuk keluar dari mobil. Sampai beberapa saat, tiba-tiba pintu mobil dibuka. Itu Sasuke lagi! Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak pemuda yang satu ini. Apa dia sedang mengerjai Sakura?!

"Turun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik sakura sangat pelan, entah kenapa Sakura melakukannya. Ayolah, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena ini, Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya turun. Dia sudah disambut tatapan-tatapan bingung dan tak suka orang-orang yang ada disana. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Gaara sama populernya disini. Hubungan asmara Sakura dan Gaara juga diketahu semua siswa di KHS, sama halnya dengan hubungannya yang kurang baik dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, dia tiba-tiba berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke! Sakura yakin, fans Sasuke dan Gaara akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Pemberi harapan palsu. Gadis pengganggu hubungan orang. Playgirl. Oh, Sakura akan semakin takut jika memikirkan itu.

Ah.., lagipula kenapa Sasuke tidak jalan duluan saja? Dia membuat posisi Sakura serba salah disini. Keduanya masih saja diam di samping mobil. Membuat beberapa murid yang melintas berbisik tak jelas.

Oh, tidak! Ini malapetaka bagi Sakura.

Di arah berlawanan dari mobil Sasuke, Sakura melihat Gaara dengan motornya. Sakura bingung, dia tidak ingin Gaara salah paham jika melihatnya. Dengan terpaksa Sakura segera menarik seragam Sasuke dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung pemuda itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakura.

Sebelum membelokkan motornya, Gaara menatap Sasuke tiga detik. Dia memang tidak melihat Sakura dibalik punggung Sasuke. Tapi Gaara melihat rambut langka merah muda Sakura disana. Gaara tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, ia lebih memilih menganggapnya salah lihat kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya memastikan keberadaan Gaara. Tidak ada, aman. Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada seragam Sasuke dan melihat sekeliling, dia tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi menimbullkan kesalahpahaman orang-orang disana terutama fans Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka mungkin akan mengira Sakura benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Sasuke.

"Arrrggh!" Sakura frustasi, dia memegang kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura dari balik punggungnya hanya menyeringai lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sakura. Mungkin pemuda ini berniat balas dendam kepadanya.

.

.

Kegiatan hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Sakura sudah pasti berkumpul dengan Gaara dan teman-temannya, begitu pula Sasuke. Sampai pada istirahat pertama, gadis ini ingin sendiri terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya ingin merenung di suatu tempat.

Sakura berdiri di atap sekolah sejak istirahat pertama ketika ia memutuskan memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya di kantin, dia bahkan melewatkan satu jam pelajaran.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, menyebabkan beberapa helai rambutnya berterbangan di pipinya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan hal-hal yang baru terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Pertunangannya dengan Sasuke yang dilaksanakan setelah ia mengatakan 'sepakat' lah yang paling ia khawatirkan. Setidaknya orangtua Sakura lupa akan Gaara, sehingga dia tidak dipaksa memutuskannya lagi.

Ditatapnya cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin itu tanda bahwa ia dan Sasuke telah diikat. Dia benci saat dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Bagaimana tentang masa depannya dengan Gaara jika dia bertunangan dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan dibenaknya untuk menjadi pasangannya. Sakura benci pada Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya benci dengan pemuda itu.

Di sisi lain, calon menantu Uchiha ini juga merasa bersalah pada Shion. Meski Sakura tak suka akan gadis itu –mungkin ini karena Shion adalah mantan Gaara, Sakura tetap memikirkan perasaan Shion jika ia tahu tentang pertunangan ini. Mereka sama-sama seorang wanita, Sakura yakin itu akan menyakitkan untuknya. Ditambah sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya tak peduli dan terima-terima saja akan ini, Sakura tahu itu karena Mikoto, tapi tetap saja itu membebaninya.

Sakura hanya tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang karena pertunangan ini, sedang jika ia menolak pertunangan ini, orang yang paling tersakiti adalah Mikoto.

Sakura bingung, dia takut, dia khawatir. Tolonglah.. Sakura hanya gadis biasa. Ada saatnya dia tidak suka dengan takdir. Dia benar-benar tak terima ini. Rasa cintanya pada Gaara sangat berharga jika harus dipertaruhkan. Membayangkan bahwa kelak ia tak akan bisa bersama Gaara membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Gaara, benar-benar tidak ingin. Rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah besar, Sakura telah terlalu lama menyelam dalam lautan pesona dari sang kekasih.

Kemarahan menguasainya, dia melirik pada cincin itu sekilas lalu melepasnya dari jari manisnya. Tangannya ia ayunkan bersiap membuangnya.

Tap

Sebelum cincin berwasna emas putih itu benar-benar terlempar, tangan Sakura dicekal, Sakura yakin ini Sasuke.

"Sasuke lepa-" Kalimat Sakura terpotong ketika ia menoleh ke belakang. Tebakannya Salah, itu bukan Sasuke.

"Kenapa mau dibuang?" Tanya Gaara. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan Sakura.

"I-itu.." Sakura bingung ingin menjawab apa, dia benar-benar takut jika Gaara curiga padanya. Gadis ini tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara hanya karena perjodohan bodoh ini.

Gaara melepas pegangannya, lelaki ini emnggerakkan tubuhnya berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Pakai saja, itu cocok untukmu." Gaara tersenyum, dia mengambil cincin itu dari tangan kanan Sakura, diperhatikannya cincin itu dengan seksama. Cincin polos dengan ukiran 'US' kecil disana, sangat sederhana namun juga cantik secara bersamaan. Gaara meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan mengenakannya di jari manis Sakura.

"Kau cantik dengan ini.., kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura, kenapa ingin dibuang?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. Sakura masih diam, dia memikirkan alasan yang cocok untuk menjawabnya.

"Cincin ini berasal dari seseorang yang kubenci, Gaara.."Setelah lewat beberapa saat Sakura baru menjawab.

Gaara menatap manik emerald Sakura, "Jangan pernah membuang pemberian orang lain meski kau membencinya. Itu seperti tidak menghargai mereka." Gaara tersenyum. Sakura juga memaksa untuk tersenyum, dia benar-benar ingin menangis saat melihat lengkungan menenangkan itu keluar dari Gaara. Membayangkan bahwa senyum menawannya tak bisa Sakura dapat lagi, membuat hatinya takut. Gaara.. seandainya kau tahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa itu 'US'?" Tanya Gaara penasaran, stidaknya Gaara tidak menanyakan siapa yang memberi cincin, akan sulit mengarang alasan untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Ah, itu.., orang yang memberikan cincinnya sangat suka dnegan US, United States maksudnya." Bohong Sakura tak nyambung. Gadis ini tahu betul singkatan dari kata 'US' adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kelas, teman-teman mencarimu, kau tahu." Ucap Gaara. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut lembut Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum memikatnya lagi.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau?" Sakura langsung disambut pertanyaan Sasuke saat tiba di bangku mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar kalimat Sakura. "Ahh.., Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Ituu.. masalah pertunangan kita, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya..." Bisik Sakura sangat pelan memohon pada Sasuke. Suaranya bahkan tak jelas di telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Sakura memajukan kepalanya ke samping telinga Sasuke, "Pertunangan kita, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.." mohon Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula, ia menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, tapi jika ada orang yang menanyakannya aku tidak akan mengelaknya." Sasuke masih menyeringai menatap Sakura yang menatapnya sebal mendengar pernyataannya.

"Daritadi kau niat sekali mengerjaiku.." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu, Haruno." Sakura memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan dari jendela.

Sedang di sisi lain ruang kelas, Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura sepertinya salah paham dari sudut pandangnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang mengeras dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melihatnya, dia membalas tatapan Gaara tiga detik dengan senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Sebaiknya kau kuatkan peganganmu, Shion." Ucap Gaara

Shion yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh pada Gaara. Dia tidak mengerti maksud kalimat pemuda itu. Gadis cantik ini kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Gaara. Disana ada Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak bisa didefinisikan. Sekarang Shion mengerti, dia menunduk lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Gaara dibuat bingung oleh Shion, seharusnya ekspresinya lebih dari itu.

Shion menghela nafasnya, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya disembunyikan oleh gadis denagn netra perak ini.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, seperti biasa, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, juga Naruto segera melesat menuju ke kantin. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kesana. Sayang sekali, perut Sakura tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ini bukan tentang lapar atau apa, dia hanya ingin ke kamar kecil, itu saja.

Dia memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?!" Teriak seorang wanita dari dalam aula ketika Sakura melewatinya membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah. Dia kenal suara itu, ya, dia tidak mungkin salah dengar, itu Shion.

"Maaf." Kali ini suara maskulin seorang pemuda terdengar, Sakura tebak ini pasti Sasuke. Rasa penasaran hinggap di hatinya, dia mencuri dengar dari pintu yang tertutup. Dia tak peduli rasa malu saat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disanan menatapnya aneh. Rasa penasarannya lebih besar ketimbang rasa malunya.

"Kau anggap apa aku?" Suara Shion terdengar serak dan rapuh. Hinggap rasa iba di hati Sakura saat mendengarnya.

"Maaf, kita harus berakhir sampai disini." Kalimat Sasuke bukan hanya membuat Shion terkejut, namun juga Sakura. Sakura menerawang, banyak opini berterbangan di kepalanya. Apa ini karena perjodohan itu? Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Karena perjodohan bodoh itu, hubungan seseorang berakhir. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah rupawan Sasuke dengan raut tak terbaca. Sakura melonjak kaget, oniks dan emerald itu bertemulagi selama tiga detik. Sasuke yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata itu lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan keterkejutannya.

Sakura lalu menengok kedalam aula, dia sudah lupa akan niatnya ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat Shion memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, punggungnya bergetar terisak. Tega sekali Sasuke meninggalkan Shion dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Gadis musim semi itu merasa iba dengannya. Shion sebenarnya gadis yang baik, Sakura tidak suka dengannya hanya karena Shion adalah mantan kekasih Gaara, itu saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus lainnya untuk membenci Shion.

Dia menghampiri Shion, lalu berjongkok di depannya. Shion yang merasa ada yang datang mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata perempuan cantik ini sembab dan hidungnya memerah, terlihat sisa-sisa liquid bening di pipinya. Intinya dia terlihat menyedihkan di mata Sakura

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Ucap Shion dengan suara yang parau.

Sakura tersenyum, "Shion..." Pungung Sakura maju untuk memeluk Shion. "Kadang kita hanya perlu sandaran ketika bersedih." Gadis beriris hijau cemerlan itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Shion, mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada gadis lalin yang berada di ruangan itu. Shion semakin terisak dipelukkan Sakura, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gengsi kali ini atau betapa tak sukanya ia pada Sakura sebelumnya. "Ya, keluarkan.. keluarkan semuanya hingga tak tersisa.."Ucap Sakura masih dengan menepuk punggung Shion.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang itu.." Shion berkata di tengah isakkannya dalam pelukkan Sakura. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

Air mata Sakura perlahan mengalir melewati pipinya, "Maaf.. Maaf..." Gumam Sakura. Dia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan saat dirinya berada di posisi Shion, gadis itu tampak begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan ini. Bagaimana jika Gaara tahu? Apa dia juga akan menangis seperti Shion? Sakura tidak ingin menjadi penyebab air mata pemuda itu jatuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di balik pintu melihat itu semua, mata hitam kelamnnya menatap meraka, sekali lagi tidak ada yang bisa membaca apa arti tatapan itu.

.

Bukankah manusia memang seperti itu? membuat opini-opini dan kemungkinan yang malah membuat mereka semakin khawatir dan takut untuk jujur.

.

Bel mesuk berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, namun belum terdapat seorangpun yang mengajar di dalam kelas. Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas bersama dengan Shion. Gadis itu berjalan menuju bangkunya mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari teman kelasnya, tak terkecuali Gaara dan teman-temannya yang sudah kembali dari kantin. Mereka terkejut karena dua gadis yang sering beradu mulut di kelasnya tiba-tiba akur.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara." Ucap Sakura setelah sampai di depan mejanya dengan Sasuke.

"Bicaralah." Perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Sakura, tangannya sibuk membolak-balik ensiklopedia yang sepertinya tak dibacanya.

"Tidak disini, ikut aku." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke paksa keluar kelas.

Timbul rasa cemburu sekaligus penasaran dalam hati Gaara ketika melihat Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa melihat kearahnya. Dia berdiri, berniat mengikuti mereka berdua keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana kau? Duduk kembali! Hari ini ulangan." Sial bagi Gaara, sebelum ia sempat mengikuti mereka, Guy sensei selaku guru mapel biologi mereka telah memasuki ruang kelas, menghentikan langkah Gaara. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah masalah besar. Ya, itu bukan masalah besar.

.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah.

Emerald Sakura menatap lurus oniks Sasuke, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di di dalam mata jelaga itu. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau terpesona?" ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

"Sasuke," Sakura berbicara dengan nada serius kali ini, mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya, "Haruskah kau melakukan itu?" lanjutnya.

Iris hitam kelam Sasuke mencari objek lain untuk dilihat sebelum kembali lagi menatap mata hijau cerah milik Sakura, "Melakukan apa?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu. Wajah datarnya terlihat serius sekarang.

"Memutuskan Shion." Sakura menjawab masih dengan menatap mata tajam itu.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sasuke."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. Bukankah kita sama-sama menolak pertunangan ini? Kau membiarkan seseorang terluka karena perjodoan ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Gaara." Sakura memberi penekananan pada kalimat terakhirnya, nadanya terdengar dalam, menandakan ia serius dengan apa telah diucapkannya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu mendorong gadis itu ke tembok di sampingnya. Sakura yang sudah berada dalam kungkungan tangan kiri Sasuke membelalak kaget. Tunangan dari Haruno Sakura itu menatap langsung pada netra hijau milik tunangannya.

"Itu terserah padamu. Tapi kita telah terikat saat ini, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah kita akan menikah kelak. Apa aku harus memberitahu Shion saat kita sudah melakukan pernikahan itu? kau yang lebih tahu tentang perasaan perempuan harusnya mengerti mana yang lebih sakit." Sakura menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu sekolah Sasuke, dia merasa terintimidasi oleh netra kelam Sasuke, mata itu mengeluarkan aura yang tak bisa Sakura jelaskan dalam kata-kata, memojokkannya dalam sekali tatap.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang menunduk. Tangan kekarnya mengarahkan wajah Sakura untuk mendongak menatapnya dengan memegang pipi halus milik gadis dengan surai merah muda ini. Sakura mendongak, namun matanya melihat ke samping, masih tetap menolak pesona mata tajam yang ditawarkan Sasuke.

"Sakura, tatap aku." Perintahnya, tersirat nada tak ingin dibantah darinya. Sakura merasa ini seperti dejavu.

Akhirnya emerald Sakura memberanikan diri menatap sang oniks yang menunggunya daritadi. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum wajah Sasuke mendekat lagi ke wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah.

Sekali lagi Sakura spontan memejamkan matanya. Harum maskulin Sasuke semakin kentara seiring semakin dekatnya wajah mereka. Jantung Sakura sudah seperti akan meledak, dia hanya berdoa agar dia tidak terkena serangan jantung dadakan karena Sasuke. Sakura bisa saja berlari atau menghindar, tapi lutut sialannya yang melemas seketika, menolak perintah otaknya untuk berlari darisana.

Delapan senti

Enam senti

Empat senti

Dua senti

FHUUHH

Sasuke meniup bibir Sakura, membuat sensasi aneh dalam diri Sakura, kulitnya merinding, bulu kuduk gadis itu juga berdiri. Jantungnya benar-benar tak terkendali, Sakura sendiri takut deguban jantungnya akan terdengar oleh Sasuke. Ini aneh, apa aura Sasuke sebegitu menakutkan hingga meninggalkan efek seperti ini padanya? Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia sudah kembali ke letak semula. Kakinya mundur lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bergeming disana. Gadis Haruno itu terkejut, tentu saja.

Sakura melangkah menuju pembatas, memandangi sekolahnya yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Menghela nafas sejenak, otaknya menerawang tak jelas tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dua kali Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu, namun berakhir dengan meninggalkannya. Sakura yakin pemuda itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya dan balas dendam tentang Saara kemarin. Ya, mungkin itu.

PUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, Sakura menegang. Ia benar-benar takut untuk menoleh, maka jadilah ia hanya bergeming berdiri disana, khawatir jika saja seseorang di belakangnya ini mengetahui apa yang telah ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Dunia Sakura seakan runtuh ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya di balik punggungnya, berdoa dalam hati agar orang ini tidak tahu akan apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N

Sebenernya agak ragu waktu pengen ngepost ini, rasanya nggak yakin kalo chapter ini akan dapet respon baik, masih ada aja sesuatu yang menurutku nggak pas sama chapter ini. selalu ada pikiran kalo ini nggak bakal bikin pembaca puas.

Lagian kesannya maksa banget, duh.

Untuk typo, itu emang udah jadi kendala author sendiri. Dan jangan tanya tentang EYD, aku baru belajar, oke..

Btw, makasih banyak sama readers yang udah ngereview chapter pertama. I Love You guys, muahh... muahhh *tebar cium

Plakk.. *digampar readers

So, untuk ngurangin kekurangan author, author butuh saran juga kritik dari readers sekalian. Itu butuh pasti, jadi jangan lupa isi kolom review sama saran dan kritik kalian ya guys^^


End file.
